Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable product and a sofa.
Description of the Related Art
Inflatable products, such as inflatable sofas, inflatable beds, inflatable tables, inflatable boat and inflatable toys, are very popular due to their light weight, affordable, portable and convenient characteristics. They are used broadly and become indispensable for people's daily life. Thus they have a bright future in market.
A conventional inflatable product such as an inflatable sofa disclosed in China patent application No. CN 201220600506.2 includes a first gas chamber, a second gas chamber, a gas pipe, an intake valve, an exhaust valve and a gas pump. The first gas chamber has a first gas pressure inside, and the second gas chamber disposed in the first gas chamber has a second gas pressure inside. The first gas pressure is smaller than the second gas pressure. The gas pipe connects the second gas chamber and the gas pump, and the intake valve is disposed on the second gas chamber and within the first gas chamber, and the exhaust valve is disposed on the first gas chamber to release gas from the first gas chamber. Pull straps are disposed within the first gas chamber to divide the first gas chamber into several connected gas paths. The inflatable sofa includes a backrest, a cushion and a leg rest. The backrest corresponds to the first gas chamber, and the cushion corresponds to the second gas chamber.
In this patent application, the second gas chamber is disposed in the first gas chamber, and the first chamber is connected to the second gas chamber or gas paths in the first and second chambers are connected so that it is disadvantageous for gas sealing. When gas leakage occurs in a portion of the sofa, the entire sofa is impacted. In addition, since all of the inflatable bodies are connected to each other, the part of the sofa where a user sits can hardly have the desired shape.
To solve the mentioned problem, a China patent No. CN01230629.0 discloses another inflatable sofa including an inflatable backrest and an inflatable cushion. The inflatable backrest and the inflatable cushion include two or more inflatable units longitudinally or transversely connected to each other. The inflatable unit is a rectangular body including a plurality of small gas bags. The small gas bag is formed by an outer layer and in inner layer. The outer layer is made by emulsion supported by textile, and the inner layer is an elastic bag capable of expanding and shrinking within the outer layer for purging gas. Each small gas bag has an independent unidirectional inflating valve and an independent exhaust valve.
In this patent, the inflatable sofa is formed by longitudinally and transversely connecting inflatable units. Although each inflatable unit is independent, inflation of the inflatable units may affect the connection between two adjacent inflatable units. None of conventional technologies provides a solution for keeping the desired shape of the sofa under pressure.